Messagers
by Skippy1701
Summary: Clarke est messagère, elle parcourt librement les différent Royaumes mais n'a de Loyauté qu'en vers l'ordre. Sa vie, ses convictions vont changer quand elle va rencontrer la Reine Lexa. Clexa parce que c'est le plus beau de tout les couples de monde entier et que je les aime tout simplement.


Messagers

Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, j'ai 25 ans et je suis Messagère. Cela fait dix ans que je fais ça, depuis la mort de ma famille pour être plus précise. Cette vie me convient très bien, je n'ai pas d'attaches et ma loyauté n'est qu'envers moi-même. Je connais la plupart des Royaumes comme ma poche, ma réputation de Messagère n'est plus à faire. Si vous voulez être sûr que votre message arrive, confiez-le-moi. Je n'ai jamais échoué, il faut dire qu'être magicienne, ça aide. Mes pouvoirs se sont éveillés quand j'ai assisté impuissante à l'exécution de mes parents par la Garde Noire. Pour trahison, qu'elle ironie n'est-ce pas. Plus fidèle au Royaume que mes parents, il n'y avait pas. Mais le cousin de mon père et son Général ont monté un piège. La Garde Noire n'a même pas cherché à comprendre la vérité et a tué mon père, ma mère et mon frère Wells. J'ai était épargnée car je n'avais pas 16 ans, j'ai rejoins l'ordre des Messagers par la suite. Lord Blake m'a sauvée et mes seuls amis sont Bellamy et Octavia ses enfants. Je n'ai confiance qu'en eux et en Raven l'intendante des Messagers. Je ne répond qu'à Lord Blake, aucun Royaume n'aura ma fidélité. Plus tard j'ai appris que tous les messagers sont des êtres Magiques, mais que tous ne s'éveillent pas à leurs pouvoirs comme moi. Il faut un choc terrible, ceux qui envient mes pouvoirs ne connaissent pas le prix à payer qui va avec. Raven et Octavia le savent, elles ont toutes les deux perdu l'amour de leur vie. Par la faute de la Garde Noire aussi, ceux qui sont censés protéger tous les Royaumes. Mais en vérité il n'en est rien, le Général Pike est un monstre et ses hommes suivent son exemple. Ils ne dépendent d'aucun royaume comme les Messagers mais sont dirigés par une Reine. Une Reine folle à lier qui ne jure que par le sang, la guerre et la violence. Ses enfants ne sont pas mieux, quoique Roan, le Prince a l'air plus mesuré. Mais Ontari leur Princesse et encore plus sanguinaire que sa mère, un jour en traversant un village je l'ai vue. Elle trancher la gorge à des enfants en riant, sous les hurlements de leurs parents. Ce jour-là, j'ai créé une diversion, faisant fuir leurs chevaux et sauvant la vie à quelques enfants dont, Aden mon petit protégé. Il devait rejoindre sa sœur, alors je l'ai conduis jusqu'au Royaume Trikru. Une fois qu'il a été en sécurité, je suis repartie. C'était il y a trois ans, il a dû changer aujourd'hui. Normalement je ne m'attache pas, mais il m'arrive souvent de penser à lui. Je ne connais pas le Royaume où je l'ai laissé, il m'a juste dit qu'ici il serait en sécurité. Voilà pour les grandes lignes de mon histoire, ma vie était parfaite et puis ce jour-là, tout a changé.

 **Base des Messagers…..**

 **Lord Blake :** Clarke j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance. Le Royaume d'Azgeda poussé par la Reine Nia, va entrer en guerre et le Royaume de Trikru est le premier visé. Ils ne se doutent de rien, leur Reine et une de mes amies. J'aimerais que tu la préviennes, voici le message. Il lui explique la situation, tu ne dois le remettre qu'à elle, son château est sûrement infesté d'espions. Bellamy, Octavia et Raven vont t'accompagner. Ils ont aussi des messages pour nos alliés, nous allons avoir besoin d'aide si Azgeda et la Garde Noire s'allient.

 **Bellamy** : Père et vous alors ?

 **Lord Blake :** Je fais revenir tous les messagers de mission, la guerre est proche, mes enfants.

 **Octavia :** Où se trouvent les alliées à qui nous devons remettre nos messages ?

 **Lord Blake :** Tu iras après avoir vu la Reine de Trikru voir Indra, son Général, j'ai des informations pour elle. Bellamy, tu iras voir Gustus, c'est un de mes amis. Il dirige un groupe de résistants qui luttent contre la Garde Noire depuis des années, nous auront besoin de lui. Raven tu iras voir Nylah, l'intendante du château, c'est une amie aussi et elle a toute ma confiance. Chevauchez vite mes enfants, le temps nous est compté.

 **Clarke :** Une fois mon message remis je dois faire quoi ?

 **Lord Blake :** Ce que tu veux mon enfant, cette guerre ne te concerne pas.

 **Clarke :** Bien Sir, je partirai au lever du jour.

 **Lord Blake :** J'ai confiance en vous, vous êtes mes meilleurs éléments, ces messages doivent arriver !

Je fais signe que j'ai compris et on part préparer nos affaires en silence, nous sommes tous conscients de l'importance de notre mission. Je pense à Aden, il faut que je le sorte de ce Royaume avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Raven : Combien de journées de cheval tu penses qu'il nous faudra pour atteindre Trikru ?

Clarke : Trois si on maintient une allure normale, deux si on pousse nos chevaux au maximum et que nous dormons peu.

Bellamy : Ca sera deux alors, tu as entendu mon père. Le temps joue contre nous, une armée ne se lève pas en un jour.

Octavia : Qui est la Reine de Trikru ?

Raven : Je sais juste qu'elle se nome Lexa, elle est jeune pour être déjà sur le trône.

Bellamy : Qu'elle âge a-t-elle ?

Raven : 25 ans comme Clarke et Octavia, je me sens vielle avec mes 28 ans des fois.

Bellamy : Que devrais-je dire, j'ai 30 ans cette année je te signale.

Octavia : Et tu es déjà marié et père, tu es d'un ennui mon frère. (Sourire)

Bellamy : Gina est la femme de ma vie, dix ans que nous sommes mariés et je suis le plus heureux des hommes. L'arrivée de Killian n'a fait que renforcer notre amour. Vous devriez penser à vous marier aussi, vous allez finir veilles filles à force.

Octavia : Mon cœur reste à Lincoln, tant que je ne l'aurai pas vengé, il en sera ainsi.

Raven : Je ne suis pas faite pour les hommes je pense, mis à part Finn évidemment. Etre libre a du bon, n'est ce pas Clarke ?

Clarke : Cela vous dérange si on part maintenant ? Il y a un enfant à Trikru que je dois sortir de là.

Bellamy : Laisse-moi juste une heure pour aller prévenir Gina et embrasser mon fils et nous pouvons partir.

Octavia : Je suis prête, quel enfant ?

Clarke : Juste un enfant, on se retrouve dans une heure alors.

Raven : C'est rare que tu te soucie de quelqu'un, il doit être spécial.

Clarke : Dans son caractère, il me fait penser à Wells. (Triste) A tout à l'heure, ne trainez pas !

Je file dans mes quartier et récupère mon épée, mon Arc et enfile ma cape. Les Messagers sont reconnaissables à leur cape Rouge et Or. Nous avons droit de passage sur tout les Royaumes et somme normalement protégés. Mais nos missions sont souvent dangereuses de part la nature de nos messages et il n'est pas rare qu'un Messagers perde la vie ou soit grièvement blessé. Je souffle et touche mon pendentif, seul vestige qu'il me reste de ma famille. Il représente un cœur transpercé d'une épée, le symbole de ma famille. Je souris tristement, cela fait dix ans mais ils me manquent toujours autant. Sur une impulsion j'emporte mon carnet à dessins et je pars rejoindre les autres.

 **Deux jours plus tard…**

Je n'avais pas remarqué que le Royaume de Trikru était si vert la dernière fois, les gens ont l'air heureux. Mes amis et moi on se dirige vers le château tranquillement. Nous sommes salués chaleureusement, ça fait toujours plaisir.

 **Bellamy** : J'ai rarement vu un Royaume si beau et paisible.

 **Raven :** La Reine Lexa a fait un travail énorme depuis qu'elle est montée sur le trône, il y a deux ans. Elle à conclut des alliances prolifique et son Royaume est en paix depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

 **Soldat :** Halte Messagers, vous êtes ici en mission ou pour votre plaisir ?

 **Clarke :** Je suis la Messagère Griffin, j'ai un message pour votre Reine.

 **Bellamy :** Quand à moi je dois délivrer mon Message à Lord Gustus.

 **Octavia :** Le mien doit être remis au Général Indra.

 **Raven :** Et le mien à l'intendante Nylah.

 **Soldat :** Veuillez nous suivre, nous allons vous escorter jusqu'aux personnes concernées.

 **Clarke :** Merci Soldat.

 **Soldat :** Les Messagers sont toujours les bienvenus dans nôtre Royaume, ordre de la Reine.

 **Raven :** Je sens que je vais bien l'aimer cette Reine. (Sourire)

 **Soldat :** Elle est courageuse, elle a sauvé Trikru. Nous lui en sommes très reconnaissants, nous mourrons pour elle et le Prince sans hésiter. Messagers Bellamy, vous trouverez le Seigneur Gustus ici.

 **Bellamy :** Merci Soldat, on se retrouve plus tard les filles ?

 **Octavia :** Oui, à plus tard frangin.

On continu de marcher en silence et Raven et Octavia partent elles aussi délivrer leurs messages.

 **Soldat :** Veuillez patienter la Reine ne va pas tarder.

 **Clarke :** Quel est ton nom Soldat ?

 **Bryan :** Bryan Messagère.

 **Clarke :** Dans ce cas, merci Bryan et tu peux m'appeler Clarke.

 **Bryan :** C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, vous êtes une légende.

 **Clarke :** (Rire) Je ne pense pas mériter un tel titre….

 **Lexa :** Pourtant c'est bel et bien le cas Messagère.

 **Bryan :** Majesté ! (S'incline)

Bryan se retire après un dernier sourire, il est gentil ce gamin. Je me tourne vers la Reine et mon souffle se coupe, elle est magnifique. Comment s'est possible d'être si envoutante, et ses yeux sont le coup de grâce.

 **Clarke :** (S'incline) Bonjour Majesté, je suis la Messagère Griffin et je viens vous porter un message de la part de Lord Blake.

 **Lexa :** Je sais qui tu es Clarke, tu es connue dans de nombreux Royaumes.

 **Clarke :** Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite une telle reconnaissance Majesté.

 **Lexa :** Je ne suis pas du même avis que toi, je te suis même extrêmement reconnaissante. Mais nous en parleront plus tard, donne moi ce message si important pour qu'il soit apporté par tes mains.

Je lui donne le message et je la vois serrer les dents de colère à mesure de sa lecture. Son visage passe de doux et avenant à dur et implacable. Je n'aimerais pas avoir cette Reine comme ennemis.

 **Lexa :** BRYAN !

Bryan rentre comme un fou dans la salle arme à la main mais ce détend en voyant qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

 **Bryan :** Un problème Majesté ?

 **Lexa :** Fais appeler tous les Généraux et Seigneurs au plus vite, la guerre arrive. Azgeda et la Garde Noire vont nous attaquer, nous devons nous tenir prêts. Fait venir Le Prince ainsi que Monty stp.

 **Bryan :** Bien Majesté.

 **Clarke :** Majesté, Lord Blake arrivera d'ici une semaine avec tous les messagers disponibles pour vous aider, souhaitez-vous que je lui transmette un message ?

 **Lexa :** Tu repars déjà ?

 **Clarke :** Ma mission est fini, bien que je doive voir un ami ici.

 **Lexa :** Et comment s'appelle cette ami ?

 **Clarke :** C'est un enfant, il doit avoir douze ans maintenant. Son prénom est….

 **Aden :** Lex qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu interrompu ma leçon ?

 **Clarke :** Aden ! (Sourire)

 **Aden :** (Se jette à son cou) Clarke, que fais-tu ici ?

 **Clarke :** Je suis en mission, tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que tu étais Prince, vaurien.

 **Aden :** Tu ne me l'as pas demandé. (Sourire)

 **Lexa :** Voilà pourquoi je te suis si reconnaissante Clarke, tu as sauvé mon petit frère. Ma dette envers toi est grande et sache que j'honore toujours mes dettes.

 **Clarke :** Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Altesse, je suis heureuse de l'avoir sauvé. Le voir en bonne santé et heureux est tout ce qui importe.

 **Lexa :** Reste au moins le temps de te reposer, tu as fais une longue route et mon frère serait sûrement heureux de pouvoir parler avec toi.

 **Clarke :** Très bien, merci Majesté.

 **Monty :** Majesté, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

 **Lexa :** Jasper et toi vous ne quittez plus Aden d'une semelle, la guerre arrive.

 **Monty :** Bien votre Majesté, je m'occupe d'informer la garde Royale et Jasper.

 **Aden :** Il se passe quoi ?

 **Lexa :** Clarke t'expliquera, le conseil m'attend. Reste avec elle ou avec Monty et Jasper compris ?

 **Aden :** Très bien, viens Clarke je vais te montrer ou tu pourras te reposer. Comme ça tu pourras m'expliquer quel super voyages tu as fais durant trois ans.

 **Lexa :** Clarke, j'espère que tu te joindras à ma table ce soir. Tes amis sont les bienvenus aussi, je vous laisse.

 **Clarke :** Avec plaisir Majesté. (S'incline)

 **Lexa :** Tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi Clarke.

Et après ces mots étranges, je suis Aden qui me raconte sa vie joyeusement. J'apprends donc que quand je l'ai sauvé il était venu voir son oncle et sa cousine Anya. Anya qui a tué six gardes Noirs avant de succomber à ses blessures en le protégeant. Lexa pensait qu'il était mort, aussi et quand il est apparu aux portes du château elle a cru qu'il était un fantôme. Anya et Lexa étaient très proche et sa perte l'a beaucoup attristée. Puis son père est décédé un an plus tard et Lexa et montée sur le trône, depuis les choses ont bien changés.

 **Clarke :** Ta sœur à l'air d'être une femme courageuse, une grande Reine. Votre Royaume et heureux cela se voit et vos soldats loyaux ça se ressent.

 **Aden :** Ma sœur sait gagner la loyauté et l'amour des gens en effet.

 **Clarke :** Je n'en doute pas, alors dis-moi qu'apprend-tu ici, petit Prince ?

J'ai passé l'après-midi avec Aden, il m'avait manqué c'est certain. Je reviendrai le voir plus souvent, enfin si la guerre épargne le Royaume. Ce n'est pas mon combat, demain je partirai vers d'autres horizons. Ma vie est ainsi et elle me convient très bien comme elle est. Le soir venu mes amis et moi on rejoint la table de la Reine. Je fais donc connaissance avec Indra, Gustus et Nylah. Mais aussi Monty et Jasper les gardes du corps officiel du Prince.

 **Bellamy :** Votre Royaume et très agréable Majesté et si vous acceptez, je serai heureux de le défendre au côté de mon père.

 **Lexa :** Toute aide est la bienvenue, Messager Blake. Votre père et un grand ami.

 **Octavia :** J'aimerais aussi vous aider, votre Général a dit avoir besoin d'un second efficace.

 **Indra :** Je pense que la Messagère Octavia conviendrait très bien à ce poste Altesse.

 **Lexa :** Dans se cas je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerai, vous êtes les bienvenus dans mon Royaume.

 **Octavia :** Merci Majesté.

 **Nylah :** Raven pourrait m'aider à préparer la guerre Altesse, elle est plus que compétente.

 **Lexa :** Quand dis-tu Messagère Reyes, acceptes-tu ?

 **Raven :** Et bien c'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas si….

 **Clarke :** Raven j'irai très bien, je sais que tu as envie de rester et d'aider. Ce Royaume mérite d'être sauvé et tes compétences pourraient grandement aider.

 **Raven :** Mais Clarke, tu vas encore être seule.

 **Clarke :** J'ai l'habitude ce n'est pas un problème, le Royaume des Boat People a besoin de mes services.

 **Aden :** Mais c'est à l'autre bout du monde ce Royaume, tu reviendras quand ?

 **Clarke :** Je reviendrai au bout d'un an, ce n'est pas si terrible Prince.

 **Aden :** Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Prince ?

 **Clarke :** Depuis que j'ai appris que tu l'es. (Sourire)

 **Aden :** Je ne suis pas un Prince pour toi Clarke, je suis ton ami.

 **Clarke :** Tu ne devrais pas, je n'ai rien à t'apporter.

 **Aden :** C'est à moi d'en décider ça, Clarke.

 **Clarke :** Tu parle comme ta sœur, elle t'a bien élevé !

 **Lexa :** Merci Clarke, j'aimerais te parler en privé si tu le veux bien avant ton départ.

 **Clarke :** Bien sûr Majesté, je reviendrai te faire mes adieux, Aden.

 **Aden :** Je l'espère, bonne nuit Clarke, Lexa.

 **Lexa :** Bonne nuit petit frère.

Je serre mes amis dans mes bras en leur faisant promettre d'être prudents et je suis la Reine. A mon grand étonnement elle me fait entrer dans ses appartements privés et s'assois sur un fauteuil confortable.

 **Lexa :** Assieds-toi Clarke, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

 **Clarke :** De quel ordre, votre Altesse ?

 **Lexa :** Je voudrais que tu reste ici et que tu veilles sur Aden pendant cette guerre.

 **Clarke :** Monty et Jasper m'ont l'air des gens tout à fait compétents pour cela Altesse.

 **Lexa :** Mais toi il t'écoutera, et j'ai confiance en toi.

 **Clarke :** Vous ne devriez pas Majesté, ma Loyauté va à peu de personne.

 **Lexa :** Mais quand on l'a acquise, on la détient pour toujours n'est-ce-pas ?

 **Clarke :** Il n'y a que cinq personnes pour lesquelles j'accepte de me battre Majesté, ce n'est pas mon combat.

 **Lexa :** Je connais ton histoire Clarke, je sais qui tu es.

 **Clarke :** Vous ne savez pas Majesté, vous n'avez entendu que des rumeurs et elles sont pour la plupart infondées.

 **Lexa :** Je sais que ton père Lord Jack était le descendant légitime du Royaume de Skaikru. Mais comme il a épousé ta mère, une simple guérisseuse, il a renoncé au pouvoir au profit de son cousin, le Roi Jaha. Je sais que ta famille a été assassinée pour trahison par la Garde Noire, je sais aussi que cette accusation était fausse. Ton frère Wells était le fils illégitime de Jaha, tes parents l'ont recueilli et l'ont élevé comme leur fils. Je sais que cette accusation qui a été inventé venait de Jaha et son Général, Allie, qui avait peur que son fils illégitime lui réclame le trône. Allie a donc tout mis en scène, tu n'as été épargnée qu'à cause des lois de ton Royaume. Lord Blake m'a raconter tout ça, il était le meilleur ami de tes parents et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a prise chez les Messagers. Je sais aussi que tu possèdes de grands pouvoirs Magique, que tu as le cœur noble, malgré ce que tu peux dire. Tu as sauvé ces enfants il y a trois ans, rien ne t'obligeait à le faire. Ou encore, tu as sauvé d'un incendie, une famille dans le Royaume du Désert Clan. Là encore, rien ne t'y obligeait, tu as tué un ogre qui terrorisait un village de pécheurs paisibles dans le Royaume de Lake People. J'oublie encore beaucoup de tes exploits, tu vois Clarke je te connais. Tu es une Princesse, mieux que ça, la Reine légitime du Royaume de Skaikru, voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi.

 **Clarke :** (Colère) Lord Blake n'avait aucun droit de vous raconter tout cela, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. Je pars demain au lever du jour, merci de votre hospitalité.

 **Lexa :** Clarke, tu ne pourras pas fuir ton destin éternellement tu sais.

 **Clarke :** Je suis Messagère majesté, rien de plus. Bonne nuit et si vous avez un message important à faire passer un jour n'hésitez pas à me contacter. C'est ce que je suis, c'est la vie que j'ai choisi et je vous demande de respecter cela.

 **Lexa :** Très bien, sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans mon Royaume. Ne pars pas sans dire au revoir à Aden, il tient beaucoup à toi.

 **Clarke :** Et je tiens à lui également, au revoir Majesté et bonne chance.

Je tourne les talons et marche énervée jusqu'à mes quartiers. Comment Marcus a pu raconter tout ça à Lexa, même Octavia et Bellamy ne savent pas. Raven est la seule au courant et encore parce qu'elle me connaît depuis que je suis enfant. Je souffle d'agacement, il est temps de reprendre mon chemin. Ce Royaume, cette Reine tout me rend dingue ici.

 **Lever du soleil…..**

 **Aden :** Tu reviens dans un an promis ?

 **Clarke :** Promis, écoute ta sœur s'il te plait. Ne fait rien de stupide, le danger et bien présent et j'aimerais te revoir en un seul morceau. Tiens, voici un pendentif, il est magique. Si un trop grand danger te guette serre le et pense à moi et j'apparaitrai, je te le promets.

 **Aden :** Merci Clarke, fait attention à toi aussi. Tu sais ma sœur semble forte mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle se sent seule. Je veux dire avec toi j'ai l'impression que ça pourrait changer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu baisser son masque de souveraine aussi vite avant, va lui dire au revoir stp.

 **Clarke :** Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, mais remet lui ceci. C'est le même pendentif que toi, je serais là pour vous, tu as ma parole gamin.

 **Aden :** Pourquoi ce présent pour Lexa aussi ?

 **Clarke :** Parce que tu as raison, ta sœur ne demande jamais rien à personne, alors pour une fois je lui offre une chose gratuitement. Je ne peux pas rester mais ça ne veux pas dire que votre sort ne m'importe pas, prend soin d'elle d'accord ?

 **Aden :** Merci, au revoir Clarke.

Je grimpe sur mon fidèle destrier et prend la route, je sens le regard de Lexa dans mon dos et je me retourne pour voir ses jolie yeux une dernière fois. Sans réfléchir je pose le point sur mon cœur et m'incline et je continu mon chemin. En posant la main sur mon cœur je lui ai indiqué que je serais là pour elle en cas de besoin et j'ai cru apercevoir un sourire avant de continuer ma route.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

J'étais en train de manger tranquillement dans une auberge quand une conversation retient mon attention.

 **Garde Noir :** Je te jure, j'ai entendu la Reine dire que Trikru n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

 **Garde :** Et comment elle compte s'y prendre, la Reine Lexa a des puissants alliés.

 **Garde Noir :** Elle a envoyé ses meilleurs assassins lui régler son compte, à elle et son frère.

 **Garde :** Pas bête, sans Lexa, plus besoin de guerre.

 **Garde Noir :** (Rire) J'ai hâte de la voir pendue au bout d'une corde.

Je sors de l'auberge le souffle court, non, pas question que ça se passe comme ça. J'attends patiemment que cet imbécile de Garde Noir sorte de l'auberge et lui saute dessus. Je l'assomme et le monte dans ma chambre, je l'attache solidement à une chaise et le bâillonne avant de le réveiller.

 **Clarke :** Tu as deux choix qui s'offrent à toi, sois tu me dis tout ce que tu sais sûr la tentative d'assassinat de la reine Lexa et je te tue vite, soit tu refuse de parler et tu souffriras longtemps. Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ? (Pose le couteau sur sa gorge) Je vais t'enlever ton bâillon, tente de crier et ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras, je te le garantis.

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête, ce n'est qu'un lâche je sais déjà qu'il me dira tout ce que je veux savoir.

 **Clarke :** Combien d'Assassins sont partis ?

 **Garde Noir :** Deux, Emerson et Ontari.

 **Clarke :** Quand vont t'ils attaquer ?

 **Garde Noir :** Dans trois jours, il y a un festival il sera plus facile d'atteindre la Reine et le Prince.

 **Clarke :** Que sais-tu des plans de la Reine Nia ?

 **Garde Noir :** Juste qu'elle s'est alliée avec le Royaume de Skaikru, Azgeda ainsi que les hommes de la Montagnes. Je vous jure que je ne sais rien d'autre, je ne suis que Capitaine, je ne suis pas au courant de tout le plan.

 **Clarke :** Très bien, je sais que tu ne me mens pas, j'ai un don pour ça. Aussi je vais te poser une question simple, si je te laisse en vie que feras-tu ?

 **Garde Noir :** J'irai retrouver ma femme et mes enfants et je ne les quitterai plus jamais.Je quitterai la Garde Noire et deviendrai simple fermier. Je vous le jure sur ma vie, je ne ferai plus jamais rien contre la Reine Lexa ou qui que ce soit.

 **Clarke :** Comment t'appelles-tu ?

 **Wick :** Wick, Messagère.

 **Clarke :** Et bien Wick, si tu manques à ta parole, tu mourras ainsi que toute ta famille. Je t'ai lié Magiquement, si tu brises ton serment, toi et toute ta famille vous périrez. Tu as compris ?

 **Wick :** Oui Messagère j'ai compris, je ne romprai pas mon serment.

 **Clarke :** Tu es libre de partir, le soldat à qui tu parlais est mort. J'espère pour toi que nos chemins ne se recroiseront jamais, pars maintenant, et prend soin de ta famille.

J'étais à deux jours de cheval de ma destination mais il semblerait que le destin en ait décidé autrement. Il va me falloir utiliser toute ma Magie pour rentrer dans les temps au Royaume de Trikru et prévenir Lexa et Aden.

 **Clarke :** (Caresse son cheval)Tu es prêt pour une chevauchée épique, mon grand ?

Je souris en le voyant hocher vigoureusement la tête, les chevaux des messagers sont Magiques. Plus résistants, plus forts, plus endurants et surtout, ils sont liés à leur cavalier.

 **Clarke :** Allons-y Flamme, nous avons une Reine et un Prince à sauver !

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Le festival avait commencé, je cherche la tribune officielle des yeux quand j'aperçois Aden seul au milieu des stands. Mon sang se glace quand je vois l'archer noir le mettre en joue, mes yeux trouvent enfin Lexa. Ontari est sur le point de la poignarder, laissant exploser mes dernières forces dans mes mains je lance un poignard en direction de l'archer et cours vers Lexa.

 **Clarke :** LEXA DERRIERE TOI !

Lexa se retourne vivement et je plonge devant elle au moment où le poignard m'atteint. Les gardes sont autour de nous en moins de deux minutes et je m'effondre dans les bras de Lexa.

 **Aden :** LEXA !

 **Lexa :** Qu'on aille me chercher les soigneurs au plus vite, transporte-les dans mes appartements. Aden tu vas bien ?

 **Jasper :** La Messagère a tué l'autre assassin, sans elle le Prince serait mort. Nous l'avions pas vu, je suis désolé Majesté.

 **Lexa :** Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer au Héros ?

Je suis toujours dans ses bras, je souris et le noir m'envahit. La douleur me réveille, au vu du soleil j'ai dormi plusieurs heures. Je grimace et tente de me relever mais une main ferme me repousse sur mon oreiller.

 **Marcus :** Ne bouge pas mon enfant, un peu plus à droite et tu aurais rejoint le Royaume des morts.

 **Clarke :** Marcus, est-ce que la Reine et le Prince vont bien ?

 **Marcus :** Oui, grâce à toi, la Reine t'a veillée toute la nuit.

 **Clarke :** Elle n'aurait pas dû, elle a sûrement mieux à faire.

 **Lexa :** C'est à moi d'en décider Clarke, comment te sens-tu ?

 **Clarke :** Je survivrai Majesté.

 **Lexa :** Marcus peux-tu nous laisser stp ? J'ai besoin de m'entretenir un moment avec Clarke.

 **Marcus :** Bien sûr, je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillée.

 **Clarke :** D'accord.

 **Lexa :** Je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite ?

 **Clarke :** Ce n'était pas prévu, il se trouve que j'ai surpris une conversation.

Je lui explique donc toute l'histoire, à la fin la fatigue me rattrape et je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon coussin.

 **Lexa :** Ma dette envers toi ne fait que grandir, je ne sais comment te remercier pour ton geste.

 **Clarke :** Rester en vie !

 **Lexa :** Je vais y songer, merci pour ton dessin. Je ne l'ai découvert qu'après ton départ, tu as un don.

 **Clarke :** Je voulais vous laisser un souvenir de moi, je ne voulais pas que vous m'oubliez.

 **Lexa :** Je n'aurais pas pu, repose-toi maintenant.

 **Clarke :** (Attrape la main de Lexa) Vous restez un peu ?

 **Lexa :** (Caresse ma joue) Oui.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

L'avantage quand on est Messager et remplit de Magie c'est qu'on guérie vite, une blessure qui normalement mettrait des semaines à cicatriser nous demande à peine quelques jours de repos. Je suis donc encore faible mais je suis debout. Je discute avec Raven qui ne veut plus me quitter. Raven et moi on se connaît depuis l'enfance, son père était ami avec ma famille. Elle a toujours veillé sur moi, le jour où ma famille a été exécutée, c'est elle qui m'a emmenée à Marcus, c'est elle qui ma permit de traverser cette épreuve sans devenir folle et c'est elle, encore qui est prêt de moi à nouveau.

 **Raven :** Tu vois que je ne peux pas te laisser seule cinq minutes, c'est décidé, je ne te quitte plus Princesse.

 **Clarke :** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dis moi plutôt comment ça se passe ici.

 **Raven :** Nous ne savions pas que les Skaikru et les hommes de la montagne c'étaient ralliés à la Garde Noire et Azgeda, cela complique les choses. Marcus a décidé de partir avec les Messagers affronter les hommes de la Montagne. Cela nous donnera du temps pour finir de rassembler nos alliés. Je pense que d'ici un mois la guerre sera à notre porte, tu reste n'est-ce pas ?

 **Clarke :** Je ne laisserai pas Marcus ou vous, affronter seuls le danger.

 **Raven :** Tu es sûre que ce n'est que pour cette raison ?

 **Clarke :** J'ai beaucoup d'affection aussi pour Aden et j'aimerais que sa vie ne soit plus en danger aussi.

 **Raven :** Clarke, j'ai vu comment tu regarde la Reine. Je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder une personne comme ça, tu me rappelle quand j'étais avec Finn ou comment je regarde….

 **Clarke :** Ça n'a rien à voir, cette Reine m'intrigue c'est tout.Elle a vraiment accomplit de grandes choses et sesambitions ne consistent qu'à obtenir la paix. Tu admettras que pour un dirigeant de Royaume c'est assez rare. Tu devrais lui dire, Octavia ressent sûrement pareil que toi.

 **Raven :** Comme tu veux, nie l'évidence, je suppose que nous somme douées pour le faire.

(Toc à la porte)

 **Bryan :** Clarke, la Reine et Lord Blake souhaitent s'entretenir avec vous.

 **Clarke :** Bien, nous te suivons.

On suit Bryan à travers des couloirs interminables et on rentre dans ce qui doit être la salle du Trône. Je vois Lexa et je m'incline devant elle avec Raven ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils.

 **Clarke :** Vous vouliez nous voir Majesté ?

 **Lexa :** (Souffle) Quand vas-tu te décider à m'appeler par mon prénom ?

 **Marcus :** Je la connais depuis sa naissance et Clarke m'appelle la plupart du temps Lord Blake, tu perds ton temps Lexa.

 **Indra :** De toute façon, une simple Messagère, aussi brave soit elle, n'a pas à vous parler si familièrement.

 **Clarke :** Je suis là je vous signale Général, merci de ne pas parler comme si je n'existais pas. De plus la demande de la Reine n'est pas satisfaite alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous sortez les griffes.

 **Octavia :** (Rire) Bon sang Clarke, je t'adore.

Gustus : Ella a du tempérament cette petite, elle me plait bien. (Sourire)

 **Lexa :** (Sourire) A moi aussi, Gustus. Bien, maintenant que vous êtes là on va commencer. Nylah, combien de temps pour que nous puissions marcher avec L'armée contre nos ennemis.

 **Nylah :** Deux semaines aux moins, le Royaumes des Boat People et leur Reine Luna ne sont pas encore là. D'après le dernier message qu'on a reçu d'eux, ils devraient accoster avec leur flotte d'ici trois jours. Le temps de tout organiser ensuite et nous pourrons partir.

 **Lexa :** Bien, Raven et toi avez fait de l'excellent travail.

 **Nylah :** Merci Majesté.

 **Lexa :** Gustus, tu as pu rassembler tous les résistants ?

 **Gustus :** Les derniers seront bientôt là, Bellamy est allé les chercher.

 **Lexa :** Parfait, avec eux notre armée sera plus forte. Marcus, tu comptes toujours partir avec les Messagers contre les hommes de la montagne, nous pourrions attendre et attaquer ensemble. De plus j'ai besoin de toi ici pour coordonner notre attaque, tu es un excellent tacticien.

 **Marcus :** Si je reste, quelqu'un devra prendre ma place, cette attaque surprise est la clef pour réussir à contrer l'armée ennemie. Bellamy aurait pu le faire mais il est occupé avec les résistants et Octavia souhaite rester près d'Indra.

 **Clarke :** J'irai !

(Silence)

 **Clarke :** Je sais que j'ai dis que ce combat ne me concernait pas, mais toutes les personnes qui comptent encore pour moi font partie de cette guerre. Les Messagers ont confiance en moi, je sais qu'ils me suivront si je leur demande et que Lord Blake m'appuie. Je peux réussir à vous faire gagner du temps, laissez-moi faire svp.

 **Marcus :** Je n'osais pas de te le demander, je n'ai pas besoin de t'appuyer devant les Messagers, tous te suivront sans hésiter. Mais je t'en prie, soit prudente, les hommes de la montagne ne sont pas connus pour être tendres.

 **Clarke :** Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, se sont des brutes sans cervelles. Ils ne prennent pas le temps d'analyser les choses, un Messagers vos dix hommes de la Montagne.

 **Lexa :** Et tu sûrs de toi Clarke ?

 **Clarke :** Si Lord Blake dit que cela nous donnera un avantage il faut le faire. Je ne vous décevrais pas, j'arrêterais ces hommes. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais, ils ne passeront pas les limites de votre Royaume Majesté.

 **Lexa :** Bien, tout est prêt, certain de me soldas ont exprimé le souhait d'accompagner les Messagers, acceptes-tu ?

 **Clarke :** Qui ?

 **Lexa :** Bryan et Nathan de la garde Royale, Harper et Riley des gardes. Ilan et Octavia ainsi que Raven.

 **Clarke :** Octavia et Raven n'ont pas besoin de mon autorisation, les autres je les connais. Ce sont de bons éléments, n'avez-vous pas besoin d'eux ?

 **Lexa :** Ils ont choisis de suivre la voix des Messagers et veulent faire leurs preuves auprès de Lord Blake ou de toi.

 **Clarke :** Bintu vois Marcusqu'il y a des nouveaux Messagers !

 **Marcus :** Et d'après toi qui les a inspirés ?

 **Clarke :** Peu importe, j'accepte. Nous partons demain au lever du jour, je vais dire aux Messagers de se préparer.

 **Marcus :** Je m'en occupe, enfin si nous avons fini, Lexa ?

 **Lexa :** Oui, vous pouvez disposer. Clarke puis-je te parler un instant stp ?

Tout le monde sort de la salle et Raven me fait un clin d'œil en souriant me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Lexa me regarde avec amusement et m'invite à m'asseoir.

 **Clarke :** Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir soignée, surtout que j'ai envahis vos appartements.

 **Lexa :** (Sourire) Clarke, il n'y a que nous ici.

 **Clarke :** Et ?

 **Lexa :** Et tu n'es pas obligée de te montrer si distante avec moi, tu m'as déjà appelée par mon prénom en plus.

 **Clarke :** (Souffle) Je ne peux pas faire ça, après cela sera plus dur.

 **Lexa :** Qu'est-ce qui sera plus dur Clarke (Pose sa main sous mon menton et m'oblige à la regarder)

 **Clarke :** Ce sera plus dur de te dire au revoir !

 **Lexa :** Alors ne pars pas, reste près de moi.

 **Clarke :** Je….

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Lexa m'embrasse, sans réfléchir je réponds à son baiser avant de m'écarter d'elle.

 **Clarke :** Je suis désolée Lexa, je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu mérites mieux qu'une simple Messagère comme compagne, et je ne suis pas prête à abandonner cette vie. Je suis désolée, mais je me battrai pour toi.

Je tourne les talons et laisse Lexa seule, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Bon, très bien, Raven avait raison. Elle va jubiler si elle apprend ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je n'ai pas fini de l'entendre me charrier, je croise Harper et Riley.

 **Harper :** Messagère, merci de nous accepter à vos côtés.

 **Clarke :** Tu peux m'appeler Clarke, Bryan ma dit beaucoup de bien de toi ainsi que Monty.

 **Harper :** Et bien c'est normal je suppose, Bryan est mon frère et Monty mon fiancé. Ils ne sont pas très objectifs, j'en ai peur. (Sourire)

 **Riley :** Tu te sous-estimes, Clarke juge les gens assez vite.

 **Clarke :** Riley a raison, restez près de moi pendant la bataille. J'ai bien l'intention de vous ramener tous en vie à votre Reine.

 **Harper :** Lexa nous a libérés de son service, nous sommes messagers maintenant.

 **Clarke :** Vous avez choisi une vie ou l'attachement est compliqué.

 **Harper :** Monty comprend, c'est mon rêve et quand Lord Blake nous l'a proposé en décelant notre potentiel, je n'ai pas hésité.

 **Riley :** Je n'ai personne qui m'attend, mais c'est un honneur de me battre à tes côtés.

 **Clarke :** Alors bienvenus Messagers, nous partons au lever du jour.

 **Deux jours plus tard…..**

 **Raven :** Clarke ça va ? Tu n'as pratiquement pas desserré la mâchoire depuis notre départ.

 **Clarke :** J'espère juste que tout se passera bien pour les autres, Nia pourrait envoyer d'autres assassins.

 **Octavia :** En gros tu t'inquiètes pour la Reine ! (Rire)

 **Clarke :** Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Octavia.

 **Octavia :** Crois-moi, te voir amoureuse et hilarant.

 **Raven :** (Rire) Tu l'a vu aussi, c'était dégoulinant d'amour leur au revoir.

 **Clarke :** N'importe quoi, on s'est juste dit au revoir normalement.

 **Octavia :** Tu ne nies pas donc que tu sois amoureuse de la Reine ?

 **Clarke** : Je, rhooo ! Vous m'énervez à la fin.

 **Bryan :** Moi je trouve que vous irez très bien ensemble, on est arrivés.

 **Clarke :** Bien on installe le campement et on revoie le plan une dernière fois ensemble.

 **Deux heures plus tard…..**

 **Raven :** Clarke, tu ne veux pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

 **Clarke :** Leurs coutumes veulent que se soit le commandant qui défie leur plus fort guerrier. Si je gagne je prends la direction des hommes de la montagne, si je pers vous appliquerez le plan. Si je gagne mais qu'il décide de se battre quand même, on leur donnera un premier avertissement.

 **Octavia :** Laisse-moi me battre, tu n'es pas encore remise complètement.

 **Clarke :** Justement j'ai besoin de toi, si les choses tournent mal.

 **Riley :** Les archers sont prêts Clarke.

 **Harper :** Le groupe de Cavalier invisible aussi.

 **Bryan :** Le reste des Messagers sont en position aussi.

 **Octavia :** Bien, je vais les rejoindre. Ne t'avise pas de mourir Princesse.

 **Clarke :** Comment tu….

 **Octavia :** Lincoln me l'a dit il y a longtemps, cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi.

 **Raven :** Je t'accompagne Clarke et ce n'est pas négociable, je ne te laisse pas seule face à ces barbares.

 **Clarke :** Nathan tu as versé le produit partout ?

 **Nathan :** Oui, si on doit en arriver là…..

 **Clarke :** Je sais, j'espère que nous ne serons pas obligés de faire ça. Mais les quartiers des femmes et des enfants seront protégés.

 **Bryan :** C'est la guerre Clarke, il n'y a pas de bonne façon de gagner parfois.

 **Clarke :** Bien on y va, restez sur vos gardes.

Je m'approche du mur et des gardes, sans sommation, nous tirent dessus, Raven lève la main et leurs flèches s'arrêtent net. Le pouvoir de Raven est la télékinésie. C'est une des plus puissantes Messagères, je souris et les gardes nous menacent avec leurs lances.

 **Clarke :** Je souhaite parler à votre chef, je suis venue lui demander un combat pour prendre votre direction. Je suis la Messagère Clarke Griffin et je défie votre Chef en combat singulier.

(Rires)

 **Cage :** Je suis le Chef Wallace, crois-tu avoir une chance de battre mon guerrier le plus puissant Messagère ?

 **Clarke :** Si je le fais j'ai votre parole que le commandement me reviendra ?

 **Cage :** Tu vas mourir, mais tels sont nos coutumes Messagère. Sinclair approche, voici ton goûter.

(Rires)

Un homme d'au moins deux mètres s'avance, il semble surpuissant mais pas très rapide. Raven me tend mon bouclier et je tire mon épée. Un cercle nous entoure, Raven me sourit et le combat commence. Dès le premier coup contre mon bouclier je comprends deux choses. Un mon bras est cassé, deux soit j'évite ses coups à l'avenir, soit je meure rapidement. Je lâche mon bouclier, ils rigolent tous pensant que j'abandonne déjà. Ma Magie m'enveloppe. Tous mes sens sons décuplés et j'attaque. Leurs sourires se sont éteins à mesure que je fais reculer le géant et quand j'arrive à le blesser grièvement, tous me regardent avec respect. Une heure plus tard après une série d'attaques, le géant s'écroule et je pose mon épée sur sa gorge.

 **Clarke :** Tu as perdu Sinclair, rends-toi.

 **Sinclair :** J'ai perdu Messagère, tu as le droit de me prendre la vie.

 **Cage :** Lève-toi immédiatement espèce de traitre.

 **Clarke :** J'ai gagné Cage, le Commandement me revient. Votre alliance avec Azgeda et Skykru et la Garde Noire n'est plus. Vous êtes maintenant dans l'armée de la Reine Lexa du Royaume de Trikru.

 **Cage :** JAMAIS ! Archers tuez-moi ces Messagères.

 **Dyson :** NON ! Nos coutumes doivent être respectées, j'ai perdu, elle est notre chef, nous lui devons obéissance.

Cage s'avance et Dyson dans un effort se lève et se met entre nous. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que la Magie Noire envahit Cage et il expédie Sinclair loin de moi.

 **Cage :** D'autres veulent me contredire ? J'ai dit TUEZ-LES !

Les archers tirent et Raven me rejoint en courant, je secoue la tête d'épuisement et de douleur. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça se passe ainsi, les hommes n'ont plus aucune parole de nos jours. Nous sommes 1500 Messagers contres plus du double mais nous avons quand même l'avantage.

 **Clarke :** BOUCLIERS !

Les Messagers ayant se pouvoir se déploient autour de nous et les flèches s'arrêtent.

 **Riley :** ARCHER TIREZ !

 **Octavia** : Clarke, ils ont l'air décidés à se battre jusqu'au bout.

 **Clarke :** Je sais, ils ont peur de Cage, et je ne peux pas l'atteindre d'ici.

 **Octavia :** Laisse-moi y aller, mon pouvoir me protégera il ne me verra pas et tu es blessée. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ton bras.

 **Clarke :** Bien, va- y mais sois prudente.

Certains de nos Messagers ont le pouvoir d'invisibilité, Octavia est celle qui le maintien le plus longtemps. Curieusement ils sont invisibles pour nos ennemis mais pas pour ceux reconnus comme Messagers. Je serre les dents en voyant notre barrière tomber et fait signe à Harper et Bryan d'attaquer avec leurs groupes. Je tire à nouveau mon épée et fonce dans la bataille. Raven ne me lâche pas et très vite je me rends compte que Bryan, Harper et Nathan sont autour de moi et me protègent. Je finis par repérer Octavia, elle s'est rapprochée de Cage mais il y a un problème. Cage semble la voir, Octavia ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué et avance sans peur. Je tourne la tête et vois Riley se faire encercler, Nathan tombe juste à côté. On est en train de perdre, ils semblent tous possédés.

 **Raven :** CLARKE, il faut nous replier.

 **Clarke :** Raven, écoute moi, Cage voit Octavia ! Elle va mourir, il la laisse approcher exprès. Je vais créer une tempête, et les envoyer derrière leurs murs. Au moment où c'est fait met tout le monde à l'abri.

 **Bryan :** Et toi ?

 **Clarke :** Occupe-toi de Nathan et n'oubliez pas les blessés compris ?

 **Harper :** Fais attention.

 **Clarke :** PARTEZ MAINTENANT !

Je suis tellement concentré que je ne vois pas la flèche m'arriver dessus, si Raven n'était pas restée près de moi je serais sûrement morte.

 **Raven :** Je reste avec toi, tu es trop vulnérable quand tu utilise tes pouvoirs.

Les Messagers reculent doucement et le vent se lève poussant nos ennemis derrières leur lignes. Octavia se jette sur Cage qui a anticiper son mouvement. Elle se tord de douleur mais arrive quand même à le blesser, Raven serre les dents. Je soulève Octavia grâce aux vents et la dépose en sécurité dans les bras de Raven.

 **Clarke :** Soit tu sauve la femme que tu aime, sois tu continu à me protéger Raven. Octavia a besoin de soins immédiatement, Ilan est soigneur.

 **Raven :** Ne meures pas Princesse.

 **Clarke :** Vous non plus.

Mes amies s'en vont et j'augmente mon pouvoir au maximum le temps que tous les Messagers soient à l'abri, une fois fait je me saisis de mon arc, enflamme la flèche et tire. La tempête s'arrête et le feu se propage, Cage me regarde et la base explose. Il hurle et se jette sur moi, mais je suis plus rapide et lui enfonce mon épée dans le cœur.

 **Clarke :** Ton combat est terminé !

 **Cage :** Je te maudis Messagère !

Une vive douleur m'électrise le bras et Cage s'écroule, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Pour sauver mes amis, je les ai tous tués. J'aurais dû trouver une autre solution, Sinclair qui s'est relevé me regarde gravement et s'avance.

 **Sinclair :** Je te jure Loyauté Messagère. (S'agenouille devant moi)

 **Clarke :** Ne m'en veux-tu pas pour ce que j'ai fait à ton peuple ?

 **Sinclair :** Ils n'auraient pas du écouter, tu étais notre chef légitime. Les femmes et les enfants je sais que tu les à épargnés, j'ai vu ta Magie. Tu as créé un bouclier autour d'eux, tu as besoin de soin, Wanheda.

 **Clarke :** Plus tard, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de ton peuple Sinclair, tu es un homme de parole. Il ne vous reste plus de guerriers, la Reine Nia risque de s'en prendre à vous. La Reine Lexa vous accordera l'asile j'en suis sûre, prépare-les nous partons.

 **Sinclair :** Bien Messagère.

 **Clarke :** Apelle-moi Clarke, tu es le nouveau chef de la montagne Sinclair.

 **Sinclair :** Je saurais m'en montrer digne, mais c'est toi notre chef.

 **Deux jours plus tard….**

Cage m-a maudite mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ça ne marche pas sur moi. Je suis immunisée contre la Magie la plus Noire et ce, depuis que mon frère c'est sacrifié pour me protéger. Ce qui me permet de la sentir et de pouvoir la combattre efficacement. Nous somme accueillis en héros au royaume de Trikru. Mais je ne me sens pas comme un héros, j'aurais pu trouver une autre solution.

 **Raven :** Ce que nous sommes obligés de faire pour survivre et ce que nous sommes vraiment, sont deux choses différentes Clarke. Tu as agis pour tous nous sauver, tu es une Héroïne, Clarke.

 **Bellamy :** Clarke, Raven ou est Octavia ?

 **Clarke :** (Triste) Elle a était blessée, je suis désolée Bellamy.

 **Raven :** Elle est avec Ilan derrière, il fait tout ce qu'il peut

 **Bellamy :** Je vais l'emmener à Nyko c'est le soigneur qui t'a remise sur pied Clarke.

 **Clarke :** Je sais, je vais faire mon rapport à ton père et la Reine et me reposer un peu.

 **Bellamy :** (Pose sa main sur mon épaule) Merci de l'avoir ramenée.

 **Clarke :** Toujours !

Je tourne les talons et fonce vers la salle de trône ou je sais que Lexa et Marcus m'attendent. Les soldats m'ouvrent et le silence m'accueille. Marcus me prend dans ses bras et pour une fois je me laisse aller à ce geste de réconfort.

 **Marcus :** Je suis très fier de toi, ton père le serait aussi.

 **Clarke :** Merci Marcus.

 **Lexa :** Tu sembles épuisée et tu es blessée Clarke, le rapport peut attendre, va te soigner et te reposer.

 **Clarke :** (S'incline) Majesté, les femmes et les enfants de la montagne nous accompagnent. Ils n'ont plus aucun endroit où vivre et sont innocents des actes de leur ancien chef.

 **Lexa :** Ils sont les bienvenus dans mon Royaume, tu as bien fait Clarke. Bien, tu sembles décidée à faire ton rapport, mais sache que nous savons l'essentiel. Les Messagers que tu as envoyés pour nous avertir nous ont raconté ce qu'ils s'était passé.

 **Clarke :** J'ai décimé tout un peuple, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. La situation était désespérée et j'ai dû faire un choix, mais ce n'était pas le bon. Je vous l'ai dis, je ne suis pas faite pour tout ça, mes décisions ne sont pas bonnes.

 **Lexa :** Je t'interdis de dire ça, laissez-nous je vous prie.

Tous quittent la salle et à mon grand étonnement Indra et Gustus s'inclinent devant moi en sortant.

 **Lexa :** Ne sois pas étonnée, dans mon Royaume tu étais déjà connue. Tu as gagné leur respect, tu es faite pour diriger Clarke, comme moi. Il est temps que tu prennes conscience que ta place n'est pas ici, tu es la Reine légitime de Skaikru. Il est plus que temps que tu réclame ce qui te revient de droit, nous partons pour Skaikru dans deux jours. Le Roi Jaha ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on l'attaque, une grande partie de ses forces est à Azgeda. Il est temps pour toi de devenir la Reine qui, je sais, brule en toi, sais-tu comment on te nome ?

 **Clarke :** Messagère, c'est mon titre. Le seul que je désire Lexa, je ne veux pas de cette vie.

 **Lexa :** Sais-tu comment on me nomme Clarke ?

 **Clarke :** Heda, car tu as réussis à allier beaucoup de territoires et instaurer la paix grâce à la force de ton épée.

 **Lexa :** Mon peuple te nomme « Wanhada », sais-tu ce que ça veux dire ?

 **Clarke :** Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir Lexa.

 **Lexa :** (Pose sa main sur ma joue) J'aime quand tu utilise mon prénom, regarde moi Clarke. Tu n'es pas la Commandante de la Mort, tu n'as pas à baisser les yeux.

Je lève mes yeux et une larme m'échappe, elle l'essuie avec son pouce et n'y résistant plus je capture ses lèvres. Et voila Clarke la solitaire, sans attaches en faisant ça je viens de sceller mon destin. On peut penser à un coup de foudre mais des que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle j'ai su que ma vie allait changer. Lexa répond à mon baiser et je m'écarte d'elle à bout de souffle.

 **Lexa :** Je serais là, à chaque étape, je te promets que tu n'es plus seule Clarke.

 **Clarke :** Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas si courageuse et forte que tu le pense, je veux seulement que les gens que j'aime soient en sécurité.

 **Lexa :** Tu es une Heda Clarke, des fois il faut écouter sa raison et non son cœur. Crois-moi, je préférerais te garder à l'abri de tout ça, mais ton destin est en marche, que tu le veuille ou non.

 **Clarke :** Et pour nous ?

 **Lexa :** Que veux-tu Clarke ? Parce qu'il est plus qu'évident que pour moi, c'est toi.

 **Clarke :** Je n'arrive pas à être loin de toi, ces cinq jours sans toi ont été pires que l'enfer. J'ai besoin de toi mais j'ai peur Lexa, tout les gens que j'ai aimé aussi fort que toi sont morts. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterai pas.

Je regarde Lexa qui me sourit tendrement, pourquoi elle me sourit au juste. Je viens de lui faire part de mes peurs les plus secrètes et elle sourit ?

 **Clarke :** Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, tu as entendu ce que je viens te dire ?

 **Lexa :** Oui, tu as dit que tu m'aimais !

 **Clarke :** C'est la seule chose que tu as retenu dans ce que je viens de dire ?

 **Lexa :** Tu ne le nie pas alors ? (Sourire)

 **Clarke :** A quoi bon ? Mon cœur t'appartient Lexa.

 **Lexa :** Et le mien t'appartient depuis le jour ou j'ai croisé ton regard. Je t'aime aussi Clarke, ensemble on y arrivera.

Mon cœur s'emballe, et sans réfléchir plus je l'embrasse passionnément. Je la plaque contre la porte et Lexa éclate de rire en m'embrassant à nouveau.

 **Lexa :** Bien que j'aime ton entrain mon amour nous avons encore du travail, nous reprendront cette conversation plus tard si tu le veux bien ? Maintenant va te faire soigner, je dois parler au conseil. Nous sommes enfin tous là, il est temps de partir en guerre.

 **Clarke :** (Embrasse et pose mon front contre celui de Lexa) Très bien Majesté j'obéis.

 **Lexa :** (Rire) Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler à nouveau comme ça. Va maintenant, tu as besoin de repos.

Je tourne les talons et je change d'avis et serre Lexa dans mes bras en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle semble ravie et je souris en partant. Je croise Aden sur le chemin et lui explique ce qui va arriver, je ne sais pas si Lexa veux parler de nous alors je laisse ça de côté pour le moment.

 **Aden :** Tu es une Reine alors, comme Lexa ?

 **Clarke :** Non, je ne serais jamais aussi bien que ta sœur. (Sourire) Mais grâce à son aide je vais reprendre mon Royaume et essayer de lui ressembler.

 **Aden :** Tu lui ressemble déjà Clarke, je suis contente que tu ais accepté. Je dois te laisser, j'ai une leçon d'escrime.

 **Clarke :** A plus tard alors.

Après être passée voir Niko, qui secoue la tête d'agacement quand il voit l'état de mon bras, je rejoins Marcus et mes amis. Je leur annonce ce qui va suivre et si Raven et Octavia ne bronchent pas en apprenant mon titre les autres me regardent avec de grand yeux.

 **Raven :** Il était temps que tu acceptes tout ça.

 **Marcus :** Nous serons là pour t'aider, tu es comme ma fille.

 **Bellamy :** Je comprends mieux pourquoi quand je t'appelle Princesse, tu m'incendies. (Sourire)

 **Clarke :** Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le cacher, je pensais que cette vie était finie.

 **Riley :** Voilà ou j'ai vu ton pendentif, je suis allée au Royaume de skaikru un jour, c'est l'emblème de la famille royale n'est-ce pas ?

 **Clarke :** En effet, peu de gens le savent.

 **Harper :** Riley est observateur, ça aide pour un Archer. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup mais tu peux compter sur moi.

 **Bryan :** Sur moi aussi, et Nathan sera lui aussi d'accord.

 **Clarke :** Comment va-t-il ?

 **Bryan :** Il s'en remettra, grâce à toi. (Sourire)

 **Bellamy :** Je te suis, tu es mon amie, plus que ça, ma sœur.

 **Octavia :** Je serais là aussi. Skaikru est aussi chez moi, plus important la famille, cela sert à ça.

 **Raven :** Je suis toujours avec toi, inutile de me demander.

 **Marcus :** Bien, prenons un peu de repos maintenant.

Je serre mes amis dans mes bras, ce qui les étonne un peu. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très tactile d'habitude mais pour une fois j'aimerais leur montrer à quel point ils comptent pour moi.

 **Raven :** Nous aussi on t'aime, va dormir un peu. (Sourire)

Raven a compris, je lui souris et rejoint la chambre de Lexa. Je me couche dans ses draps et m'enivre de son odeur, la fatigue me rattrape et c'est de douces caresses qui me réveillent.

 **Lexa :** Bonsoir mon amour, ton bras va mieux ?

 **Clarke :** Oui, Nyko n'était pas très content. (Sourire)

 **Lexa :** Je m'en doute, c'est un brave homme. Tu as faim ? J'ai fait monter à manger.

 **Clarke :** Tu savais que je serais là ?

 **Lexa :** Disons que je l'espérais. (Sourire)

 **Clarke :** Et tu sûre de vouloir de moi Lexa ?

 **Lexa :** Ne pose pas des questions bêtes Clarke, je te veux oui. Mais la question est, que veux-tu réellement Clarke ?

 **Clarke :** Toi !

Sans attendre je capture ses lèvres, ma nuit fût des plus courte mais aussi des plus Magiques. Avec Lexa près de moi je me sens invincible et si je n'avais pas rencontré cette vielle femme tout aurait pût être parfait.

 **Trois jours plus tard…Royaume de Skaikru…..**

 **Jaha :** ALLIE !

 **Allie :** Majesté, vous m'avez fait demandée ?

 **Jaha :** L'armée de la coalition de Lexa est à notre porte, pire ma nièce l'accompagne. Je t'ai écouté quand tu m'as dit de tuer mon fils et mon cousin. Tu m'as assuré que ça la détruirait, qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais ici.

 **Allie :** Et j'avais raison, pendant dix ans elle n'est jamais revenue. Cette Lexa lui donne la force nécessaire pour se battre, si nous la tuons, elle n'aura plus rien.

 **Jaha :** Lexa est trop bien protégée, Ontari elle-même a échoué. Elle est maintenant prisonnière de guerre et Emerson est mort. Pourtant ils étaient les meilleurs assassins de la Reine Nia.

 **Allie :** Je vais lui faire croire, grâce à une manipulation Magique, que si elle reste avec Lexa, elle provoquera sa mort. Je connais Clarke, elle partira pour la protéger.

 **Jaha :** Je crois que tu sous-estime ma nièce Allie, mais va-y. Emplois tous les moyens pour l'écarter et si tu n'y arrives pas débrouilles-toi pour la tuer aussi. Personne à part moi ne sera Roi, tu m'entends ?

 **Allie :** Clarke ne sera plus un problème longtemps, vous avez ma parole.

 **(Flashback)**

 **Allie :** (Déguisée Magiquement) Bonjour mon enfant, veux-tu connaître ton avenir ?

 **Clarke :** Je ne crois pas à ces choses, notre destin nous appartient.

 **Allie :** Et si je te disais que si tu restes avec la Reine, elle mourra ?

 **Clarke :** Je vous dirais que je l'empêcherai, je suis partie une fois. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous sentez la Magie Noire. Je vous conseille de sortir de mon chemin vieille femme.

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

 **Lexa :** Tu vas bien ? Tu es bien silencieuse depuis deux jours ?

 **Clarke :** Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi, et cela m'effraie Lexa.

 **Lexa :** Je ne m'imagine pas non plus sans toi mais contrairement à toi cela ne m'effraie pas, j'ai accepté les sentiments pour toi il y a longtemps maintenant.

 **Clarke** : Une vieille femme m'a dit que rester avec moi te conduirait à la mort, je serais partie mais.

 **Lexa :** Mais ?

 **Clarke :** Mais autant mourir que d'être loin de toi, je t'aime et ma place est prêt de toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

 **Lexa :** (Sourire) Alors ça sera toute la vie mon amour. (Embrasse)

 **Clarke :** Durant la bataille reste bien avec Marcus stp. Allie est dangereuse mais mon oncle est fou et qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer.

 **Lexa :** Clarke, il ne m'arrivera rien. Je sais me défendre, je m'inquiète plus pour toi.

 **Clarke :** Reste en vie et tout ira bien, ne m'abandonne pas et je reviendrai auprès de toi.

 **Lexa :** Je serais toujours avec toi Clarke, je t'aime ma belle Wanheda.

 **Clarke :** Moi aussi je t'aime ma douce Heda.

 **Deux jours plus tard…..**

La bataille faisait rage, j'avais donné ordres aux messagers d'éviter un maximum de tuer les soldats. Ils ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres. Ils étaient mon peuple, cela me fait bizarre de dire ça encore aujourd'hui. Lexa avait été impressionnante durant ces deux jours, je comprends mieux d'où vient ce respect immense qu'ont les soldats face à elle. Avec Octavia et Bellamy ont avait infiltré le château, quand Allie nous fît face.

 **Allie :** Vous n'auriez pas du revenir Princesse.

 **Clarke :** Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser en vie il y a dix ans Allie.

 **Allie :** Ce sont ces stupides soldats, j'avais demandé que tu sois tuée aussi. Mais cela va s'arranger, tu vas rejoindre ta chère famille tant pleurée, d'ici peu.

 **Clarke :** Octavia, Bellamy partez. Retrouver Jaha, j'arrive.

 **Bellamy** : Ça ira ?

 **Octavia :** Viens, c'est le combat de Clarke.

Allie fait un geste pour retenir mes amis mais je suis plus rapide et l'envoi valser à l'autre bout du couloir. Je déploie tout mes pouvoirs pour la retenir, comprenant qu'elle ma sous-estimée, Allie éclate de rire.

 **Allie :** C'est avec toi que j'aurais dû m'allier, tu es nettement plus intéressante que ton oncle.

 **Clarke :** Cet homme n'est pas mon oncle, c'est un cousin éloigné de mon père. Et surtout c'est un fou et un meurtrier, je ne lui laisserai plus mon Royaume.

 **Lexa :** Clarke, tout va bien ?

 **Clarke :** Lexa que fais-tu ici, où est Marcus ?

 **Marcus :** Je suis là, l'armée a abandonné.

 **Allie :** Ce sont tous des lâches, bien j'ai perdu. Mais je vais avoir le plaisir d'emporter ta chère Reine avec moi. Ton frère t'a offert la plus pure des protections en te sauvant la vie. Aucune Magie noire ne peut t'atteindre mais ce n'est pas le cas de tes amis ou de ta Reine.

Un éclair de Magie noire arrive vers Lexa qui me regarde en souriant, plus rapide que l'éclair je m'interpose et Lexa lance sa dague en plein dans le cœur d'Allie qui s'écroule. Je me retourne vivement pour voir si personne n'est blessé et souffle de soulagement en voyant Marcus et Lexa debout.

 **Lexa :** Octavia et Bellamy ont capturé Jaha, son jugement te revient.

 **Clarke :** Pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé quand l'éclair noir est arrivé ?

 **Lexa :** Je savais que tu me sauverais, j'ai totalement confiance en toi.

 **Clarke :** (Serre la main) Evite de prendre de tels risques quand même, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

 **Lexa :** Je vais y penser, viens nous sommes attendues.

Je retrouve Jaha ficelé et je me retiens de ne pas le tuer simplement. Bellamy et Octavia me sourient fièrement et Raven serre les dents de colère. Son fiancé est mort par sa faute, je lui pose la main sur l'épaule et prend la parole.

 **Clarke :** JE SUIS CLARKE GRIFFIN HERITIERE DU ROYAUME DE SKAIKRU !

 **Foule :** La Princesse est morte il y a dix ans.

Je sors alors mon pendentif et le montre à la foule qui chuchote, je lève l'ancien roi et lui pose mon poignard sur la gorge.

 **Clarke :** Racontes-leur ce que tu as fais, traitre !

 **Jaha :** J'ai fait assassiner toute sa famille et mon propre fils car j'avais peur qu'il me vole le pouvoir.

 **Foule :** Assassin, Imposteur, a Mort !

 **Clarke :** Cet homme est un monstre, par sa faute de nombreuses vie ont était détruites. Dont celle de mon amie Lady Raven, je remets donc son sort entre ses mains.

 **Raven :** Merci Majesté mais j'ai toute confiance en vous pour rendre justice.

Clarke : Soit, Azgeda et la Garde Noire sont à une semaine de cheval. Tu vas leur passer un message, dis-leur que le Royaume de Skaikru et dans la coalition de la Reine Lexa maintenant et que moi, Wanheda, la défie d'oser venir jusque ici. Un cheval t'attend, si tu remets un pied dans ce Royaume tu es mort Jaha.

 **Foule :** LONGUE VIE A NOTRE REINE ! Longue vie à notre Heda !

 **Deux semaines plus tard…**

 **Octavia :** Majesté, un messager de la Garde noire demande à vous parler.

 **Clarke :** Octavia, si tu m'appelles encore ainsi je te jette aux cachots.

 **Octavia :** (Rire) A vos ordres ma Reine.

 **Clarke :** (Souffle) Tu ne dis rien toi ?

 **Lexa :** Je trouve la situation assez risible, il t'a fallu du temps aussi pour m'appeler par mon prénom.

 **Clarke :** Ce n'est pas pareil, je connais Octavia depuis plus de dix ans, elle est comme ma sœur. Bref fais-le rentrer stp et arrête de rire Raven, sinon je te jette aux cachots avec elle.

 **Raven :** (Eclate de rire) Bien Altesse.

 **Lexa :** (Rire) Le couronnement de ce soir promet d'être intéressant.

 **Clarke :** (Râle) On se demande de quel côté tu es dès fois….

 **Lexa :** Du tiens, ma Reine ! (Sourire)

 **Raven :** (Rire) C'est exactement la femme qu'il te fallait si tu veux mon avis.

 **Bryan :** Majestés, le messager est là.

 **Clarke :** Tu peux le faire rentrer, reste dans les parages, tu seras chargé de le raccompagner en toute sécurité pour qu'il apporte ma réponse à la Reine Nia.

 **Bryan :** Bien.

 **Grade Noir :** La Reine Nia et le Général Pike acceptent votre défi, elle choisit son fils, le Prince Roan, comme champion et le Général Pike défie un de vos Champion à son tour. Le combat sera à mort, le gagnant remporte le Commandement de la Coalition et le Royaume de Skaikru. Si vous l'emportez vous prendrez la tête de la Garde Noire.

 **Lexa :** Dis à ta Reine que j'affronterais son fils, je laisse le choix à la Reine Clarke pour se battre elle-même ou designer un champion contre ton Général.

 **Clarke :** Bryan, accompagne notre invité se restaurer. Je lui donnerai ma réponse plus tard, ne le perd pas de vue.

 **Bryan :** Bien Majesté.

Une fois sortis, mes amis se réunissent autour de moi, la colère bouillonne en moi. Il n'était pas question que Lexa se batte, Pike a tué le fiancé d'Octavia. Je regarde Bellamy et il me fait signe qu'il est d'accord, Marcus approuve et je me tourne vers Octavia.

 **Clarke :** Octavia, si tu le désire, tu seras mon Champion.

 **Octavia :** Merci Clarke, Lincoln va être enfin vengé.

 **Clarke :** Pouvez-vous nous laisse quelques minutes ? Je dois m'entretenir avec Lexa.

 **Marcus :** Tu sais que si elle fait ça ce n'est pas pour te contrarier n'est-ce pas ? Son autorité est remise en doute à cause de votre relation. Elle veut juste prouver qu'elle est Heda quoiqu'il arrive.

 **Clarke :** Je ne suis pas sûre que se faire tuer soit la solution Marcus.

 **Harper :** J'ai déjà vu la Reine combattre Clarke, Roan n'a aucune chance.

 **Clarke :** Peut-être, mais le risque est là, on se voit dans deux heures si vous le voulez bien ?

 **Bellamy :** A tout à l'heure.

Mes amis partent et je m'assois lourdement sur mon fauteuil, Lexa n'a pas dit un mot. Elle s'avance vers moi et pose sa main sur ma joue doucement. J'ai trop de sentiments contraires en moi pour parler, Peur, Colère, Tristesse, Amour, Trahison.

 **Clarke :** Pourquoi ?

 **Lexa :** Je dois le faire, c'est mon devoir Clarke.

 **Clarke :** Ton devoir est de rester en vie près de moi, tu m'as promis que tu ne me laisserais pas.

 **Lexa :** Tout se passera bien Clarke, je vais gagner.

 **Clarke :** Tu n'en sais rien, tout peut arriver dans un duel. Roan est connu pour être un guerrier impitoyable, Lexa, je t'en prie, laisse-moi me battre. Avec mes pouvoirs j'ai un avantage, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

 **Lexa :** Clarke, la mort n'est pas la fin. Je serais toujours avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, regarde-moi simplement.

 **Clarke :** Je ne pourrais pas rester sans réagir s'il venait à te blesser ou pire.

 **Lexa :** Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

 **Clarke :** Tu sais bien que si.

 **Lexa :** Alors il ne m'arrivera rien, mais si jamais cela devait se passer mal je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de mon Royaume et d'Aden.

 **Clarke :** Je ne te promettrai pas une telle chose Lexa, je refuse de te perdre.

 **Lexa :** Stp Clarke promets-le moi, promets que tu te battras pour ce en quoi nous croyons ?

 **Clarke :** Je te le promets….

 **Soir du Couronnement…**

 **Marcus :** Et c'est devant cette assemblée, ici présente, que je remets la couronne à la Reine Clarke, puisse-t-elle avoir une longue vie dans un Royaume en paix.

 **(Applaudissements)**

Marcus me pose la couronne sur la tête et mes yeux cherchent Lexa, mon cœur explose de tellement de sentiments. Je la vois tout sourire en train d'applaudir près de mes amis et me lève. Le silence se fait dans la salle et je fais face à mon peuple.

 **Clarke :** Je sais que l'avenir est incertain, la guerre est à nos portes mais j'ai confianceen la Reine Lexa en Lady Octavia pour remporter leur combat de demain. Plusieurs choses sont à mettre en place, tout d'abord, je nomme Lady Raven intendante du château. Les Messagers seront maintenant basés dans ce Royaume toujours sous la direction de Lord Blake ici présent. Lord Belamy Blake et promu Général de mon Royaume. Lady Octavia prend ma place comme second de Lord Blake auprès des Messagers. Les Soldats, Bryan, Harper, Nathan et Riley sont promus Messagers. Et enfin le Royaume de Skaikru s'associe dans un décret inviolable de paix au Royaume de Trikru et entre de manière définitive dans la coalition de la Reine Lexa.

 **(Tonnerre d'applaudissements)**

Je m'avance vers Lexa et m'agenouille, elle semble surprise mais me sourit tendrement en me tendant la main.

 **Lexa :** Tu n'as pas à t'agenouiller devant moi, Wanheda ne s'agenouille devant personne.

 **Clarke :** Si, elle s'agenouille devant sa Heda, elle s'agenouille devant la femme qui a pris son cœur.

 **(Silence)**

 **Lexa :** (Emue) Le mien t'appartient aussi.

 **Octavia :** LONGUE VIE A NOS HEDAS !

 **Foule :** LONGUE VIE A NOS HEDAS !

La foule nous acclame un moment et j'en profite pour embrasser Lexa sous le regard tendre de mes amis et d'Aden plus que ravis de la situation.

 **Jour des combats…..**

 **Clarke :** Ne meures pas Octavia, j'ai besoin de ma petite sœur près de moi.

 **Octavia :** Je serai prudente, et puis Bellamy et mon père m'achèverais si je venais a être trop blessée.

 **Bellamy :** Ne rigole pas et pense bien à tout ce que je t'ai dis.

 **Lexa :** J'ai vu Pike combattre une fois, il est fort mais tu es plus rapide et agile. Il a tendance à sous estimer les femmes, sois prudente quand même.

 **Octavia :** Je le serai, merci Clarke de m'avoir permis de faire ça.

 **Clarke :** Lincoln était mon ami aussi, j'espère qu'après ça tu pourras penser enfin à autre chose.

 **Octavia :** Raven ?

 **Clarke :** Elle ne voulait pas te dire au revoir, elle ma dit de te dire de lui botter les fesses.

 **Octavia :** (Sourire) Je le ferai, allez-y maintenant.

Lexa attrape ma main et ont rejoint les tribunes, de l'autre côté une autre tribune a était installée où Nia a pris place avec ses enfants. On a libéré Ontari, mais je la tiens à l'œil. Pike s'avance sûr de lui et je sens tous mes muscles se tendent, Raven aussi est tendue.

 **Lexa :** Elle l'aime n'est ce pas ?

 **Clarke :** Depuis longtemps maintenant, mais elles n'étaient pas encore prêtes à faire face à leurs sentiments.

 **Lexa :** Cela me rappelle quelqu'un ! (Sourire)

 **Clarke :** J'ai déclaré devant tout mon Royaume que je t'aimais, je me suis bien rattrapée depuis.

 **Lexa :** Certes, mais je ne me lasse pas de te l'entendre dire.

 **Clarke :** Je te le répéterai autant de fois que tu le voudras. (Sourire)

Octavia se met en position et le combat commence, les coups s'enchainent à grande vitesse. Je retiens ma respiration quand je vois le bouclier d'Octavia voler en éclat. Lexa n'as pas l'air inquiète, elle sourit même.

 **Lexa :** Regarde mieux mon amour tu comprendras.

Je me concentre sur le combat et je vois de quoi Lexa parlait, Pike fatigue alors qu'Octavia a encore toute ses capacités. Je pose la main sur l'épaule de Raven et elle se détend aussi, dix minutes plus tard Pike et parterre. Octavia lui pose sa lame sur la gorge et nous regarde à Lexa et moi. On fait signe en même temps qu'elle peut y aller, elle nous regarde et pose les yeux sur Raven avant de lâcher son épée.

 **Pike :** Tu n'as pas le courage de finir ce que tu as commencé, ton fiancé, lui au moins, avait du courage. Il n'a même pas hurlé quand je l'ai torturé et tué. (Rire)

Raven saute près d'Octavia et la prend dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement, Lexa s'avance vers Pike et le regarde avec dégout.

 **Lexa :** Ce que vient de faire Lady Octavia demande plus de courage que tu n'en auras jamais. Tu as massacré tellement de gens innocents à cause de ta folie. Tu seras tué selon la tradition de mon Royaume, si la Reine Clarke n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

 **Clarke :** Aucunement, ce traitre ne mérite que ça.

 **Nia :** Pike a peut-être perdu mais il reste mon fils, vous n'avez pas encore gagné.

 **Roan :** Mère soyez raisonnable, cette guerre n'a plus lieu d'être. Elles ont gagné, elles nous ont même rendu Ontari. Je vous en prie rentrons chez nous.

 **Nia :** Comment oses-tu, si tu ne te bas pas je te déshonore et te banni de notre Royaume.

 **Roan :** (Souffle) Bien mère.

Pike est emmené par mes soldats et Lexa et Roan s'avancent, mon cœur semble vouloir s'évader de ma poitrine et Aden pose sa main sur moi.

 **Aden :** Ma sœur et la plus grande guerrière du monde, elle ne perdra pas.

 **Clarke :** Je sais, j'ai confiance en elle.

Mes yeux croisent une dernière fois ceux de Lexa et le combat commence. Roan a une lance, tandis que Lexa combat avec deux épées, elle semble voler autour de Roan. Les coups s'enchainent durant un moment, Lexa tombe et la lance de Roan manque de lui transpercer la tête. Mon cœur semble s'être arrêté de battre, un dernier mouvement rapide et Lexa inverse leur position. C'est maintenant Roan qui gît à terre, Lexa se saisit de sa lance et le temps s'arrête. Je vois La lance se figer dans la poitrine de Nia, Ontari hurler et Roan se relever difficilement.

 **Lexa :** LA REINE EST MORTE, LONGUE VIE AU ROI !

 **Foule :** LONGUE VIE AU ROI !

 **Ontari :** NON !

Mes pouvoirs ont parlé pour moi et avant qu'Ontari touche Lexa je m'interpose. Elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive que mon épée l'arrête.

 **Roan :** Cela suffit Ontari, mère était folle et tu le sais. Cette guerre est terminée, la Garde Noire et maintenant du côté de la Reine Lexa. (S'agenouille) Merci Heda, je vous jure que je vais changer les choses !

 **Lexa :** Je le sais Roan, garde un œil sur ta sœur veux-tu ?

 **Roan :** Gardes, emmenez ma sœur. Heda il faut que vous sachiez qu'Azgeda ne renoncera pas si facilement même sans notre soutien. Jaha les a rejoints et il est bien décidé à se venger.

 **Clarke :** Nous le savons, ils aiment se battre. Mais nous avons de quoi les acceuilir s'ils osent venir jusqu'ici.

 **Roan :** Je vais rentrer chez moi, la Garde Noire est à votre disposition en cas de besoin Majestés !

 **Lexa :** Tu as beaucoup de travail pour rattraper les torts de la Garde, commence par ça.

 **Roan :** Oui Heda !

N'y tenant plus je saute dans les bras de Lexa et l'embrasse, la foule éclate de joie et une grande fête et organisée. Je danse avec Lexa quand je l'entends murmurer à mon oreille.

 **Lexa :** Epouse-moi !

 **Clarke :** Quoi ?

 **Lexa :** Epouse-moi, je ne veux plus jamais passer une journée loin de toi, je t'aime Clarke. Je sais que l'on se connaît depuis peu mais…..

 **Clarke :** Oui !

 **Lexa :** Quoi ?

 **Clarke :** Oui, je veux devenir ta femme Lexa. Je t'aime Commandante !

 **Lexa :** (Sourire) J'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça, je t'aime aussi ma Reine.

 **Clarke :** Je serais toujours avec toi.

 **Lexa :** Tu n'as pas le choix, tu as dit oui. (Sourire)

La Guerre avec Azgeda semble inévitable, mais ça c'est une autre histoire….

 **FIN**


End file.
